The 65th Hunger Games
by gaptasticventure
Summary: The story of Finnick Odairs, victory in the 65th Annual Hunger Games.
1. The Career Academy

DISTRICT 4

Finnick Odair practiced throwing knives in the District 4 Career training academy. A place where he and all the other kids there, would train to be Careers. People who work in the games together to kill the remaining tributes who don't die in the bloodbath. Finnick wasn't very good at actually throwing the knives though. After a couple more tries, he felt as if he had gotten better at it. But he'd rather stick to tridents. He put the knife in his hand on a table and walked over to the close combat station. Finnick waited for his go as he watched the two boys on stage, currently practicing their skill of combat with Styrofoam sticks as weapons. Finnick grabbed a Styrofoam stick and headed up the stage, passing the boy that was walking down in dismay from his loss.

"How are we going to do this?" Finnick asked.

"First one to get jabbed is done." It's as easy as that."

"Let's go then."

The boy swiped his stick narrowing missing Finnicks waist. Finnick leaned in to jab only to get his stick blocked. He blocked too when the boy made a jab meant for his chest. The boy ran forward and attempted to poke Finnick in the side once more. Finnick moved swiftly to the side, and jabbed the boy in the back.

"Nice… job?" Finnick said.

He hadn't really known what to say, but thought it was necessary to say something. It didn't sound like a true compliment at the time it was said, or how it was said either. It also didn't help the fact that there was a large smile growing across Finnicks face. The boy walked past Finnick, not saying a word. Finnick stepped down and handed the stick to a girl that was waiting her turn. He then jogged over to the spear throwing station. He liked the feel of holding the spear, and found it easy to aim in the direction he wanted to throw it. He looked at the target, on the chest of the torso in front of him. He raised his hand holding the spear behind him, and moved his arm forward letting go of the spear as it flew into the chest of the torso.

"Wow Finnick."

Finnick quickly turned around. It was his friend Marianne Meadows.

"Oh, Marianne? Wouldn't you be in the knife throwing station?"

"Wouldn't you be in the trident station? Finnick." She replied.

"My instructor told me I needed to try other things." Instead of spending my time playing with tridents."

"Oh, well I've been helping out down by the dock." She said.

I might as well go practice with a trident, now that you've mentioned it." Said Finnick.

Finnick walked over to the station, and picked up a trident leaning against the wall. He examined the three speared weapon and held it above his head. He flexed it around and around above, then threw it forward, landing it right in the target. After he put it back, he caught up with Marianne.

"Marianne!"

"Yes Finnick?"

"See you tomorrow at the reaping." Said Finnick.


	2. The Reapings

Finnick eyed the water, with a trident in hand, as he watched a fish dart left and right in the shallows, as if not sure which way to go. He threw the trident forward striking the fish in the head. After he retrieved the 3 speared weapon, he grabbed his bag of caught fish and hurried over to the dock. He laid down the trident, and walked past some men hauling up a couple of crab traps. Finnick quickly emptied his bag into a large tub like container.

He saved 3, which is the limit allowed by the capitol to be kept by the fishermen. The fish left over, is cleaned and packaged then sent up to the capitol.

Finnick hated the system, but was grateful to live in one of the more, wealthier districts. Also, for the fact that there was plenty of food to be caught in the ocean that surrounded District 4. Finnick grabbed his trident and bag, and headed home.

He opened the door, using the key hidden inside the pocket of his pants. He removed his boots, and hung up his coat on the coat hanger by the only window in his house. He walked around to the kitchen where he cleaned of the trident. Its long spears still had the blood from the fish he had speared.

He turned around to see his father standing in the bedroom door, fixing his collar.

"Are you prepared for the reaping?" he asked.

"No I just got home."

"Well I suggest you get ready, you know the punishments of being late, or not attending." Said his father.

"Yes" said Finnick. Death"

The peacekeepers assembled together the preparations for the reaping. An event held in every 12 districts, which would determine the year's tributes that would compete in the hunger games. Up on the stage, peacekeepers set up the microphone, and put the bowls of names on each opposite side. The tributes would be drawn out of the bowl. Kids under or above the age limit could not be drawn.

Robin Monequele, district 4's reaper and escort stepped up on the stage with her big wig and flashy red outfit, trying to live up to her name one might assume. Robin stood on stage, looking down upon the already arrived citizens of District 4.

"It's about time" she mumbled to herself.

About 5 minutes later, Finnick Odair stood in the crowd of other boys his age. The older boys stood in front because of their better chance of getting picked. Finnick was only 14, which meant he stood in the back.

"Welcome! Welcome!" Said Robin with excitement.

The time has come for us to pick our tributes that will represent district 4 in the Arena!" But first, our victor who won the 9th Hunger Games, Mags!"

Mags slowly walked up onto the stage, with a man following close behind. On the stage, there was a chair waiting for Mags and one for the man as well. Mags set down and began too move her hands about, in funny little gestures that Finnick realized was sign language. The man watched every gesture carefully and opened his mouth to speak.

"Please pardon my silence." As you all know I lost my ability to speak in my past games. It was stroke that nearly cost my life."

The man stopped and waited for Mags to continue.

I just want to say, good luck to everyone and I can't wait to share my knowledge of the games with the next 2 tributes. Thank you."

Finnick watched Mags and the man, walk off the stage. He then looked around for his friend, Marianne Meadows. He knew for a fact that she was in a similar spot as him on the girl's side, as she was 15. He had completely blocked out the sound of Robin Monequele's voice until he heard her began to read a name.

"Emily Rods!"

The girl walked up onto the stage with two peacekeepers close by. She was completely stunned by the fact that she had been picked, as she appeared to have trouble keeping her balance and focus.

"And now, for the boys!"

The entire crowed of the boys had worried expressions on their faces, as Robin reached her hand into the bowl.

"Finnick Odair!" Boomed the microphone. Finnick's face turned pale. Even though he had trained to be a career just about all his life, he dreaded the possibility that he might get picked. 2 peacekeepers followed him onto the stage.

"Lady's and gentlemen, I give you your tributes, of District 4!" Robin urged Emily and Finnick too hold hands, and the raise them high.

"Wait! I volunteer!" Said someone from the crowd.

It was Marianne.

"I'm sorry young lady, but you can't do that. You're a girl!" Robin replied back.

"Not for Finnick, Emily Rods."

Everyone looked at Emily, whose face had brightened up in hope.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the real tributes, of District 4." Finnick Odair and Marianne Moons!

Emily walked past Marianne and whispered a "Thank you." Marianne nodded.

You each have 3 minutes to say goodbye to whoever wants to see you.

Finnick sat in the room the peace keepers left him in. Questions swarmed in his head like, why did Marianne volunteer for him, or why did he of all the people get picked. Then his father walked in.

Son, I want you to try your hardest. There's nothing I can really do while you're in the arena. I want you to remember what I taught you with the tridents. And- and-….." His father sniffled holding back tears. Just then the peacekeepers escorted him out of the room with Finnick.

"Bye Son! I love you"

That was that. Finnick was on his way to the Capitol.


	3. Journey to the Capitol

The train with the District 4 tributes was on its way to the capitol. It would soon stop and everybody aboard would board a new train. The tributes of District 2 would be boarding the same train. District 2 was a career district. Every year, since the 7th Hunger Games, the career tributes would board the same train and talk about what their plan would be for the Games.

Finnick and Marianne stepped aboard the train. It looked pretty similar to the train they had just been on, but more roomy. At the table to the right sat Dylan Maslin and Scarlet Wilcox with their mentor's, Brutus and Lyme. Brutus had won the 41st Hunger Games, while Lyme had won the 44th. "Hello Mags." Brutus said, standing up to greet the old women. Lyme got up to.

Finnick and Dylan stared at each other carefully without saying a word, while Marianne and Scarlet shook hands. There was something about the way he had watched Finnick walk in he hadn't liked. Brutus, Mags, and Lyme walked back over to the table.

"Okay, before we start, why don't you all tell us what your weapon of choice would be in the arena. Lyme said.

"Spears." Scarlet Wilcox said.

"Well there's about a 100% chance of spears being in the games."

"Have they ever not been?" Brutus shouted.

Then all the victors started laughing. Even old Mags. None of the tributes understood what was so funny about a simple comment about spears being in the arena. So Marianne spoke up.

"Throwing knives. I find them easy to use."

"Interesting." Lyme said. I used them too in my games."

Marianne smiled and sat back down.

"How about you, Dylan."

"A sickle." He said. Lyme nodded." Perfect type of weapon for slashing throats."

"And what was your name?" Lyme pointed at Finnick.

"It's Finnick." And my weapon of choice is a trident."

Lyme looked over to Mags.

There's really not a high chance of a trident being in the arena." Lyme said.

"Yep, the last time there was one was about 3 years ago." Brutus said.

Mags nodded.

"Anything else?"

The tributes were watching him now.

"Um… I guess I'm handy machetes."

That's good." Lyme said. Finnick sat back down by Marianne.

Lyme glanced at her watch.

"It's getting late you should all change cloths in meet us in the dining room. Then we can discuss this further there."

Finnick walked into his room, where a girl stood tucking in the last bit of the spread on the bed. As she saw him walk in, she bowed and hurried back out.

Finnick knew immediately that the girl was an Avox. People who get their tongues cut out, for either attempting to run away from their district, or rebelling against the capitol. They are then forced to work as servants in the capitol.

In Finnick's room, there was a small dresser with a vase full of roses on top, a closet, a bathroom, and a bed next to a window. Everyone on the train would get a room to themselves, just like this one. When they arrive in the capitol, they would soon move into a tower connected to the training center. Each 2 tributes would inhabit a certain floor.

Finnick changed into a black vest that had already been provided in his closet. He then headed for the dining room. On his way, he bumped into Marianne on her way too.

"I know you lied." She said.

"About what?"

"About you saying your good at using machetes."

"I didn't know what else to say!"

"You should've just said spears!"

"I didn't want to rival with Scarlet!" He said.

"Let's just go before where late Finnick."

In the dining room was a very large table, with 13 chairs. Able to fit the 4 tributes, 3 mentors, 2 escorts, and 4 stylists.

Finnick's stylist had told him there wasn't much that he could perfect, as Finnick's natural sea blue eyes, golden blond hair and perfectly lit skin was already perfect enough.

9 people were already seated. They were waiting on Brutus, the District 2 reaper/escort, Dylan, and Scarlet's stylists.

Finnick sat down, next to Marianne, and turned around. Behind him standing against the wall was an Avox. One was in front of him as well.

"Isn't this exiting!?" Asked Robin Monequele.

"Everyone gathered around the table to eat with each other!" This should be fun!"

After everyone sat down the one of the Avox's, grabbed 2 plate's in each hand and hurried over to place them on the table. The other began placing food in the center of the table, and lit a candle. She placed a roasted duck in the center of the table surrounded by chopped potatoes, before setting down a basket of rolls. She then put a bowl of gravy on the table.

"Tomorrow you all we be attending the Tribute Chariot Rides!" Said the District 2 escort.

"Yes, that will be your entrance to the Training center!" Said Robin.

"Your stylists will be making you look wonderful for the rides!"

Everybody looked down at the stylists sitting at the end of the table.

"Yes." Said Brutus. At 10:00, is when you're supposed to be at the Training center."

"And remember. The Careers are supposed to be there early."

The tributes finished up their dinner, in wait for their big day.


End file.
